Necesito un salvador (Drarry)
by HdeGranger
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha vuelto a Hogwarts después de otro verano, para ver de nuevo al niño salvador, al héroe, Harry Potter. ¿Cuánto aguantará hasta explotar y hacerle pagar todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir? (Rated M por lenguaje algo fuerte y violación). Drarry.


**Disclaimer** **: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen a mí, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, que creó este maravilloso mundo.** ** Rated M: por lenguaje algo fuerte y sexo no consentido.** **Este es mi primer fic en FanFiction y nunca había probado a escribir nada así, pero espero que os guste ;).**

 **Estoy teniendo un problema, y es que el móvil me elimina los espacios entre párrafos, por favor disculpad las molestias.**

 **A petición de los lectores he corregido las faltas de ortografía y me he dado cuenta de que había cometido verdaderas barbaridades. Un millón de gracias por vuestros reviews, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Buscaré un beta e intentaré escribir esa segunda parte.**

 **Disfruta ;).**

Caminaba apresuradamente por el gran pasillo del castillo haciendo que la suela de mis caros zapatos sonara contra la piedra.

 **Clack, clack, clack, clack...**

La furia me llenaba al recordar a la fácil de Ravenclaw mirando así a mi odiado Potter.

 **Clack, clack, clack, clack...**

Odiado, pero mío al fin y al cabo. Me aparté un mechón dorado de pelo de la cara con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y recordé las palabras de Blaise.

 _-Draco... -dijo con voz insegura- no quiero que te molestes, pero no voy a poder ir contigo hoy como habíamos quedado, tengo que acabar un trabajo con Granger._

 _-Ya es la tercera vez en dos semanas. Sigue así y casi parecerá que aguantas la presencia de esa sangre sucia- arrugué la nariz en desagrado al imaginar ese nido que tiene por pelo._

 _-Ya, lo que digas. Sea como sea, si quieres algo puedes encontrarme al lado del lago, supongo que pasaremos toda la tarde acabando la maldita redacción._

 _-¿Al lado del lago? ¿Qué pasa, a la comelibros la han echado de la biblioteca porque están hartos de verle la cara y ahora tenéis que hacer el trabajo tirados en el suelo como animales?_

 _-No, pero al parecer Potter estará por allí y ella está algo así como enfadada con él por culpa de una tal Chong o Ching o algo así - Zabini puso cara de desagrado y ligera confusión ni siquiera intentando recordar el nombre de la Ravenclaw que tanto andaba detrás de Harry._

 _-Ah, ya, esa fácil que se tira a los pies del niño-que-no-debió-haber-sobrevivido como si él fuera un jodido héroe - mi sangre hervía._

 _-Como sea..._

La conversación había durado otro rato hasta que ambos acabamos de comer y Blaise se fue en busca de la rata de biblioteca. Entonces, y solo entonces, me dirigí hacia la biblioteca buscando a alguien de quien aún no era del todo consciente que estaba buscando.

 **Clack, clack, clack, clack...**

Para cuando me doy cuenta estoy a dos palmos de la puerta de la biblioteca. Sin tener nada más que hacer y con ansiedad en mi cuerpo, me decidí a entrar.

Este año estaba siendo más que duro: mi padre exigiendo más que nunca e insistiendo para que recibiera la marca tenebrosa lo antes posible, mi madre llorando todo el día por miedo a que me pasara algo, las torturas de tía Bellatrix... Y ahora tenía que llegar aquí y aguantar a Harry Potter, el jodido niño-que-vivió.

Observé la entrada de la biblioteca y no vi ninguna corbata o bufanda roja y dorada, así que me dirigí a un pasillo.

Harry Potter, el adorado por todos, el salvador, el elegido, el niños que sobrevivió, el héroe... Las palabras resonaban agriamente dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo veía como un salvador cuando a mí solo me hacía la vida imposible con su simple existencia? ¿Por qué todos sentían que podía protegerles? ¿Por qué nadie me protegía a mí? ¿Por qué él no me protegía a mí? Giré a la derecha en una estantería y allí estaba. La rabia hacia él aumentó cuando lo vi ahí sentado, leyendo concentrado su libro son esa jodida cicatriz en su frente a la vista. Tenía ganas de chillarle por qué cojones no podía ayudarme a mí, por qué en vez de eso yo era el único al que hacía daño, por qué a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo una llamada de algo más allá de mi entendimiento que me acercaba todos los días a él... Tenía tantas preguntas... y no podía hacer ninguna. Así que en vez de eso dejé a mi instinto animal actuar: le haría sufrir al menos la mitad de lo que él me había hecho.

Mientras caminaba lentamente intentando no hacer ruído alcé mi varita hacia él y susurré "Expelliarmus". Harry saltó en su silla al ver su varita volar y se giró hacia mí asustado... aunque eso duró poco porque pronto llegó la rabia a sus facciones.

Bien, que se cabree.

Volví a apuntar mi barita hacia él antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para protestar y lancé un hechizo que redujo su fuerza física a la mitad, haciéndole undirse un poco en la silla.

"¿Malfoy, qué has hecho?" dijo intentando controlar el cabreo en su voz. Sonreí de lado sardónicamente y me acerqué hasta estar detrás de su silla.

Entonces empecé. Acerqué mi boca a su oído, respiré hondo su olor a sudor y almizcle y susurré "Yo que tú no chillaría si no quieres que nadie vea lo que está a punto de pasar". Y lamí su oreja. Oí protestas leves suyas, pero su miedo a que alguien nos viera era palpable en el temblor de su voz, así que no chilló. Seguí bajando dejando besos, lamidas y mordidas por su cuello, hasta que se me ocurrió algo que hizó brillar mis ojos. Apoyé mis labios en una parte muy expuesta de su cuello y sorbí. Al notarlo, Potter intentó forcejear aún más, todos sus intentos en vano. No solo él se había debilitado por el hechizo, sino que este verano me lo había pasado entre torturas y entrenamiento, que si algo bueno tienen es que te dejan en un buen estado físico.

Dejé de sorber y me separé para ver el círculo morado que le había dejado en el cuello. Pasé mi lengua por él para marcarlo como mío y lo oí, un sonido proviniente de la garganta del chico, que aunque leve, me hizo gruñir y sentir una mayor presión en mi pantalón. Harry gimió.

Le quité la camisa y me quité la mía propia. Me senté encima de él mientras lo sentía retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿En qué clase de mente depravada cabe?" dijo con un tono entre furioso, llorón y confuso. Esto unido al rozamiento entre nuestros cuerpos debido a sus forcejeos solamente me pusieron más cachondo. Empecé a morder y chupar sin piedad los pezones del chico que vivió mientras tiraba de su pelo para atrás, dejándole mirando al techo.

"No... ah... no..." Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos verdes entre leves gemidos. Lamí sus lágrimas saboreando su saladez como si fuera el más brillante de los triunfos. Le había hecho llorar. Sonreí. Y ahora quería más.

Le desabotoné y quité el pantalón dificultosamente y le puse de rodillas en el suelo en frente de la silla. Se tambaleó repetidas veces estando a punto de caer, pero lo agarré; la diversión no había acabado aún.

Me senté en la silla y bajé mi pantalón y mi calzoncillo. Sus ojos desbordaban pánico. Sonreí como solo un Slytherin sabe y acerqué su cara a mi miembro con una mano mientras con la otra se lo restregaba por la cara. Casi se me escapa un gemido.

"Tranquilo, Potter, no hace falta que llores. Sé que estás necesitado, ahora te atiendo" y bajé mi mano por su torso hasta su miembro.

Su. Duro. Miembro.

No sé quién se sorprendió más de los dos al notarlo, pero definitivamente sí quién lo disfrutó más. Me acerqué a su oído y gruñí:

"Con que yo tengo una mente depravada, ¿eh?" reí leve "¿Entonces en qué nivel estás tú?" empecé a acariciar su duro pene por encima del calzoncillo "¿Te gusta que te violen e insulten? ¿Te pone que el que más te odia de todo el castillo te toque como te toco?"

La cara de Harry indicaba que solo quería salir corriendo de allí, pero si pidiera ayuda en esas circunstancias nunca podría con la vergüenza.

"Bien, entonces te violaré la boca". Cuando estaba a punto de meter mi polla en su boca él habló "T-Te la mor-morderé... Malfoy" Reí irónicamente "Atrévete" le dirigí una mirada felina y lo introduje de golpe en su boca totalmente hasta el fondo. Podía sentir las arcadas en su garganta y tuve que contenerme para no correrme.

¿Cómo se sentirían las vibraciones de sus llantos en mi pene? Lo saqué de su boca y le abofeteé suave, lo suficiente para que el resto (que no nos veían debido a las estanterías de en medio) no lo oyeran. Harry empezó a sollozar y entonces lo introduje de nuevo. De nuevo hasta el fondo. De nuevo sintiendo sus vibraciones, pero ahora una más rápidas acompañadas por lágrimas que caían sobre mis genitales.

Gemí todo lo controladamente que pude y le empecé a penetrar la boca rápidamente sujetándosela con ambas manos y moviendo mis caderas. Si alguna vez creía que me había sentido bien en mi vida, si alguna vez creía que había sido feliz... me equivocaba. No había nada comparado con esto. No pude evitar sonreír como hacía ya años que no sonreía: de forma sincera, feliz.

Y en el momento en que me vine en su boca fue como si sintiera que él me había salvado.

Cuando lo saqué para dejarle respirar lo escupió. El muy desgraciado escupió ese regalo que yo le había dado. Bien, se la haría tragar, pero tal vez por otro orificio.

"Muy mal, Potter" le acaricié la cicatriz "Prepárate para tragar leche por otro lado, entonces" Y mi sonrisa volvió a ser la de todo un Malfoy.

Lo empujé contra la mesa quedando sus pies en el suelo y su pecho apoyado encima del libro. Sin preparación alguna lo embestí, dejándome llevar por la emoción, y entonces oí como empezaba a chillar y le tapé la boca, manteniedo la mitad del pene dentro. Me incliné encima de él "Ya me cansé, te voy a hacer chillar mi nombre contra esta mesa". Recogí mi varita, la alcé y lancé un hechizo insonorizador a nuestro alrededor. Harry pareció reconocer el hechizo, ya que su cara pasó de miedo a pánico.

Apunté la varita a su aún penetrado ano y lancé un hechizo de lubricación. Entonces, empecé a bombear fuertemente haciendole sollozar y chillar. Era tan satisfactorio... Entonces, poco después, en una estocada bien direccionada, Harry gimió, gimió como nunca. Había encontrado el punto.

Bombeé contra ese punto y a partir de entonces Potter ya no pudo dejar de gemir.

"Ah! Ahhhh, ah! Más rápido"

Oír eso de sus labios hizo que líquido preseminal saliera de mi polla. Si creía que oírlo llorar era satisfactorio, gemir era un mundo a parte.

Con la boca seca y la esperanza de igualar la balanza dirigí mi mano hacia abajo y agarré su pene, echándole un vistazo... Entonces vi de qué era el libro. Muggles. Era de jodidos estudios muggles. Bien, no duraría mucho.

Empecé a bombear con rabia el pene de Harry mientras movía mis caderas y me inclinaba hacia delante gimiendo en su oído.

Y se corrió con un gemido gritado "¡Malfoy!". Sentí las contracciones de su ano en toda mi longitud y su líquido en mi mano izquierda. Y me corrí yo también, chillando su nombre "!Joder, Harry!".

Mis pasos eran rápidos, sabía que no debería haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer, pero se había sentido tan jodidamente bien...

 **Clack, clack, clack, clack...**

Llegué a las mazmorras y me tiré en la cama de la habitación individual. Las últimas palabras cruzadas aún resonando en mi cabeza.

 _Acabé de abrocharme la camisa y dirigí mi mirada a un Potter medio vestido. "Me da que vas a tener que dar explicaciones por haber... blanqueado" dije riéndome maliciosamente "ese libro para muggles. Suerte" **Y gracias** , resonó en mi cabeza, pero no llegó a mis labios, **gracias por salvarme**._

 _"Malfoy" oí cuando ya estaba girando la esquina para irme. Paré sin girarme. "No creas que esto va a quedar así. Cuando menos te lo esperes, cuando estés girando en un pasillo oscuro sin nadie contigo, cuando estés solo en la parte más apartada del lago...atacaré. A partir de ahora vive con miedo, porque mi venganza será peor"._

 _Y me alejé sin mirarle, deseando que llegara el momento en que Harry Potter me encontrara solo en un pasillo oscuro y me pagara con la misma moneda. Solo esperaba que fuera igual de placentero._

 **Porfa, tanto si os ha gustado como si no agradecería millones que dejarais un review con vuestra opinión. Sería un gran apoyo para que tal vez en futuro escribiera más cosas como esta o distintas.**

 **Si conocéis un buen beta, porfa, decídmelo.**

 **Gracias por leerme :).**


End file.
